Season 2
The second season of Clearwater premiered on July 5, 2013 on the Degrassi Wiki. The first sixteen episodes were uploaded over the course of eight weeks with new episodes airing on Sundays. It was credited as Clearwater: All Is Lost. It followed the second semester of the 2012-2013 school year and 23 actors are given main roles, but the number decreases to 21 after the first block. The following eight episodes were uploaded once a week on Sunday nights starting in November 2013. It was credited as Clearwater: Timebomb. The final eight episodes aired in early 2014 as Clearwater: Final Mark. It followed the last few weeks of the school year and the Class of 2013 graduated in the finale. It ended in late February with a two-part episode dedicated to the seniors. Issues dealt at the forefront this season were coming out to parents, sexual abuse, ending rivalries, sabotaging a group, teen pregnancy, drug dealing, losing all your friends, losing your virginity, being forced to break up by a parent, parent infidelity, death of a parent, illegal relationships, bullying, school shootings, losing your house, seeking attention, prostitution, unrequited love, introducing your partner to your parents, breaking up a couple, online dating, sexting, drunk sex, friends competing for the love of another, negative body image, teen marriage, following dreams, return of past exes, prom, graduation, and alcoholism among many others. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2013) David Henrie as Jeremy Litten (22/32) Josh Hutcherson '''as Tim Sharpe (19/32) '''Chris Colfer '''as Trey Nitt (18/32) '''Saoirse Ronan as Sadie Carroll (16/32) Juniors (Class of 2014) AnnaSophia Robb 'as Jamie Stellar (30/32) '''Debby Ryan '''as Caylee Daniels (27/32) '''Avan Jogia '''as Liam Fithe (26/32) '''Chord Overstreet '''as [[Dex Smith|'Dex Smith]]' '(21/32) Taylor Momsen 'as Julia Abbott (20/32) Sophomores (Class of 2015) '''Drake Bell '''as Blake Sommer '(201-210) '(10/32) '''Matt Bennett '''as Devon Mather '(201-216) '''(8/32) Freshman (Class of 2016) '''Dakota Fanning '''as Moon Stellar (24/32) '''Bella Thorne '''as Danielle Hooper (23/32) '''Elizabeth Gillies '''as Olivia Jerl (23/32) '''Kenton Duty '''as Scott Taylor (23/32) '''Ariana Grande '''as Eliza Bell (21/32) '''Abigail Breslin '''as Sophie Clark (21/32) '''Naomi Scott '''as Alicia Borden (20/32) '''Ross Lynch '''as Eric Stem (18/32) '''Katelyn Tarver as [[Angel O'Brian|'Angel O'Brian']]' '(16/32) Adam Irigoyen '''as Ethan Webber (16/32) '''Keke Palmer '''as Brittany Brith (14/32) '''Mitch Hewer as [[Keith Rossen|'Keith Rossen']] (13/32) Recurring Cast Seniors Shailene Woodley '''as Lauren Nessner (15/32) '''Austin Butler '''as Isaac Mantis (13/32) '''Nathan Kress '''as Ken Paterson (10/32) '''Bridgit Mendler as Tori Hamilton' '(7/32) Evan Peters as Hank Pistol (3/32) Juniors Leighton Meester as Carly Vasquez (4/32) Nolan Funk '''as Josh Yeldman (4/32) '''Tony Oller as Danny Bell (2/32) Sophomores Beau Mirchoff 'as Jarrod Keppler (17/32) '''Drake Bell '''as Blake Sommer '(210-232) '''(10/32) '''Victoria Justice '''as Kat Whinnes (9/32) '''Landon Liboiron '''as Troy Steele (7/32) '''Jeremy Sumpter '''as Levi Carlson (6/32) Freshman '''Jennette McCurdy '''as Chloe Kaven (17/32) '''Asa Butterfield '''as Brad Craymer (16/32) '''Laura Morano '''as Abby Ulmer (10/32) '''Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard (9/32) Zendaya Coleman '''as Harley Wahlstrom (2/32) Adults '''Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton (6/32) David Arquette '''as Steve Hanson (5/32) '''Jacqueline Macinnes Wood as Tamara Johnson (3/32) Ashton Kutcher '''as Carl Stein (3/32) '''Ed Westwick as Justin Stem (2/32) David Koechner as Arnold Tucker (2/32) Danny DeVito '''as Frank Osternero (2/32) Parents '''Kristen Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper (5/32) Lori Laughlin as Kate Stellar (5/32) Keegan Connor Tracy as Kristy Abbott (3/32) Neve Campbell as Nina Borden (3/32) Bob Saget as Steve Nitt' '(3/32) Kelly Rutherford as Heather Nitt (3/32) David Tennant as Frank O'Brian' '(3/32) Patricia Heaten as Diane O'Brian (3/32) Angela Bassett as Patty Brith (2/32) Jamie Lee Curtis as Macy Carlson (2/32) Rob Estes as Damian Daniels (2/32) Dave Coulier as Neil Jerl (2/32) Andrew Lincoln as Todd Stellar (2/32) Cheryl Hines as Linda Taylor (2/32) Kristen Bell '''as Karen Jerl (1/32) '''Robin Williams as Frank Fithe (1/32) Gary Oldman as Jason Sharpe (1/32) Jeff Daniels as Dylan Taylor (1/32) Trivia *The timeline of this season spans from January-June 2013. * If Clearwater Goes Hollywood is included, this season has the most episodes with 33. * This season has the most amount of blocks with 3. * This season features the graduation of the Class of 2013. * No character appears in every episode, but Jamie appears in the most, with 31. * Blake, Brittany, Devon, and Keith appear in less than half of the episodes despite being regulars. ** Brittany and Keith are the only 2 to do this and be regulars for the entire season. ** This is the second season in a row Brittany has done this. * Devon Mather appears in the least amount of episodes, with 8. ** He was only a regular for the first half of the season. For characters who were regulars for the entire season, Keith appeared in the least, with 13. * 19 out of the 23 regulars had a main plot. ** Brittany and Eliza have the most with 3 each. ** Alicia, Blake, Dex, and Ethan had no main plots. * Alicia Borden and Danielle Hooper have the most amount of plots with 8. * Blake Sommer has the least amount of plots with 0. * This season had the most amount of deaths with 2, but neither of them were regulars. * This season is tied with Season 3 and 4 for most amount of regulars who do not proceed to be a regular in the following season. ** Blake, Devon, and Tim are not regulars in the third season, although Blake and Tim still appear. * This season has the biggest increase in regular characters from the previous season with 5. Episode List Intro Episodes 201-216 Episodes 217-232 Promos "Ain't it Fun" Music Video: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Season_2_Music_Video_Promo Category:Seasons Category:Season 2